Massage Therapy Sort of
by Tm12Brady
Summary: Damon Salvatore is a massage therapist and Elena Gilbert works for one of the biggest magazines out there. What happens when their worlds collide? Damon will stop at nothing to have Elena and she want nothing to do with him. Will she keep pushing him away or will she finally give in to temptation? Can Damon change for the better? I hate you is always the beginning of a love story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! I'm back again with a new story. This came to me a while ago and it wouldn't leave me alone no matter how much I tried to forget about it. So for now The One That Was Accepted will be on the back burner for now. I haven't totally discarded of it but I've been have total writers block on it so this will probably be my main focus right now. I am coming up with everything as I go along so if I take a while to update that is the reason so please don't give up on me! If you have any ideas or thoughts on what you would like to see or happen just let me know and I'll see what I can do! :D**

**Now I am going to shut up and let you get to the story because I know listening to me babble is not what you came here for, right?! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story...only the storyline.**

* * *

**EPOV**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I rolled over and shut the alarm off on my iPhone. It's 6:30AM and the sun floods my room blinding me causing me to roll over to face the wet snoot of my snoring Golden Retriever, Brady. I smile and gently pat his head before getting out of bed to get ready for another day. It's Friday which means my normal routine lunch with Caroline is in order so I don't have to prepare it this morning and I thank my lucky stars that I don't have to because frankly, I'm not in the mood to do so. I head into my bathroom to do my usual routine before going to the closet to pull out my outfit that I picked out the night before: a sea green pair of skinny jeans, a white floral tank top that hugs me like a second skin and my black pumps. Since I took my shower last night I touch up my hair with the straightening iron and apply my make up to match my top. I check myself out in the mirror making sure I didn't miss anything and when I am satisfied with the results I make my way out of the bedroom and down the hallway to my mini kitchen.

"Come on, Brady, up!"

Brady leaps out of bed and stampedes down the hallway Elena had just occupied and runs up to the front door banging his whipping tail against it waiting patiently for his owner to get his leash to let him out.

"Who has to go potty?!", I coo at him. Brady wags his tail faster in excitement and responds with a resounding bark. "That's a good boy! Let's go!", I pride as I click the leash to his collar and open up the front door following behind him.

After letting Brady out I feed him, give him fresh water and gather up my things before heading out the door, "bye Brady, mommy loves you!" I say to him and kiss him on the head before shutting and locking the front door.

"Is that Starbucks I smell?" Caroline nearly leaps out of her cubical at the Cosmopolitan magazine headquarters in downtown Manhattan, NYC.

Laughing, I hand her the grande non-fat vanilla latte, "yes, it is. Morning Caroline."

"Morning!", replies a chipper Caroline. "Sorry, you know how I am, need my coffee fix in the morning." Caroline takes a sip of her latte. "So are you ready for the three day weekend coming up?" It's Memorial Day weekend so next week we have Monday off and only a four day week next week which I am super excited about because I haven't had a day off for myself in about a year.

Laughing I reply, "Care it's only 8AM and your already thinking about the weekend?", I take a sip of my Hazelnut Macchiato and sit down in my cubical, starting up my laptop.

"Well duh! It's the best part of the week. The end of it", my best friend replies like its one of the most important things in the world. If only the weekends were. Caroline has her fiance Tyler to go home to. Me? I have Brady. Not that I don't enjoy his company, I do. It's just that I wish I had someone of my own to come home to. To kiss me hello when I walk through the door and someone who looks forward to seeing me at the end of everyday.

I sigh silently and turn my chair towards Caroline, "yes, I'm looking forward to it. My neck and body have been killing me so I'm probably going to go get a massage Monday. Do you have any recommendations on who I should go to?" Yet did I know that it would be the worst and best decision of my life.

* * *

**DPOV**

"Fuck yes, Damon!" That is the sound of the chick I'm currently fucking. She is the third one today and it's only noon. Believe it or not I am a licensed massage therapist but by this get up you would doubt that it's true. Well, I don't give a fuck who believes if I am one or not. It's my job and it's how I make a living. Fucking the women who come in to get massages is just an added plus. Besides, they'd rather the sex than the actual massage and I'm perfectly okay with it. I've always been a disgrace to my father when I was younger and growing up since I was the first born I naturally am first in line to take over as CEO for Salvatore Corporations when father retires. Too bad for him that's never gonna happen. I've been a nuisance to him ever since my mom died because I'm an exact replica of her and he hates to be reminded that she's gone so I might as well continue to be a nuisance and not follow his request to follow in his footsteps. I'll leave that to my younger oh-so-innocent-can't-do-anything-wrong- Saint Stefan. After all he is the apple to my asshat of a father's eye.

It's a shame that I love what I do. I didn't use to be like this but my blonde of a bitch ex-girlfriend Katherine Pierce made me like this when she whored around and cheated on me multiple times when I did nothing but give her the world and treat her like a queen. This is who I am. Like me. Hate me. I don't give a shit either way because monogamy is a thing of the past for me. How wrong I was, unknowing that in less than 72 hours my need for existence would be walking into my life.

Grunting, I pound mercifully into the brunette beneath me reaching closer to my climax. I feel her walls tightening around my dick and although it does nothing for me I quicken my thrusts so we can both reach our release quick so I can get her out of my store and onto my final client for the day. I can go all day like this but I"m ready to go home and start my weekend. Unfortunately for me, I don't get Monday off even though it is a national holiday. Apparently people out there with 'aching bodies' need massages even on a day when we celebrate our U.S. Services. That to me is the biggest fucking joke out there.

"Damon. Damon! I'm gonna..." "Ffffuck!" I cut off the brunette's name I can't even remember since she is a first time client for me, as I release jets of my cum inside of her and I ride down from my high continuing to thrust into her as she reaches her release. Apparently I rocked her world because she is still shaking from her intense orgasm. I pull out of her, pull up my pants and out my shirt back on by the time she returns to earth. Yeah, I'm that good I smirk inwardly at myself. She'll never have better than me. Too bad for her it'll be her last time with me because she sucked. She just doesn't know it yet. I'm a douche but it comes with the package of post Katherine. You can blame her for my behavior. I always get what I want and I got it so now it's time for Amanda I think the chicks name is. Whatever, it's not like it matters because I'm gonna see her ever again.

"Hmm, Damon that was amazing." She looks up at me with a dazed look in her eyes and it quickly turns to confusion as she sees that I'm already dressed. "Your already-"

"Dressed? Yeah." I cut her off once again. "I'm done for the day and I'd like to go home. So if you don't mind." I let the sentence hang and look at her discarded clothes on the ground to give her the hint.

"Your such a dick!" Oh here it goes. The rant I get every time I am lucky enough to get a girl who doesn't know what she's doing. "My friends said you were an ass but I ignored them and thought that you would have been different but it looks like I was wrong!" she continues to rant. I look at my wrist checking out the invisible watch that lies there and look back at her. Oh! She finally has her clothes on.

"Are you done yet? It's nothing I've heard before. As I said before, I'd like to go." I give her a bored look and walk to the door holding it open.

"Ugh, your disgusting!" She storms out of the room and out of my store in the blink of an eye not even acknowledging my personal receptionist/assistant Rose who handles all of my clients. She is the only closest female in my life. I've known her since we were kids and she knows my entire life story. She doesn't agree with what I do but she doesn't comment on it or fight me about it because she knows bitch Katherine is the reason. To be honest I'm surprised she hasn't decked the bitch in the face yet.

"Another no go?" She looks at me with a raised eyebrow and I shrug nonchalantly.

"She sucked. I kicked her out. You know how I work", I say like it's no big deal because it's not. To me.

"Damon, she is a young girl. You can't go treating every girl that you disapprove of just because she sucks in the 'sexual department'", she air quotes sexual department. Why? Beats the shit outta me.

"We go through this every time Rose. Give it up. I'm going. Have a great weekend and I'll see you Monday." I walk out the door not even bothering to hear her response. She knows I love her like a sister but it's been a long day.

"Yeah, yeah. See you Monday, Damon." She finishes up what she is doing and locks up for the weekend.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooooo? What did you think?! Like it? Dislike it? Requests? Objections? Let me know and I will try to make it better! **

**XoXo**

**Denise**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! You guys are freaking awesome! You have no idea how much I appreciate the response to this story. I was NOT expecting it in the least. I am blown away, truly. Thank you so much! Since you guys gave me such a great response I had to post this chapter for you! Now I am going to shut up so you fine people can enjoy this chapter to your liking :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story...only the storyline. **

* * *

**EPOV**

Later in the evening when I get home from work I call the number on the business card that Caroline gave me that apparently belongs to THE Damon Salvatore who is the master at giving massages. So why not give him a try. The phone rings and just as I'm about to hang up a female voice picks up.

"Salvatore Massages, this is Rose. How may I help you?" the pleasant voice of what sounds like a British woman answers.

"Oh hi. Sorry, I thought you guys might have been closed." I say shyly into the phone although she can't see the blush that comes across my cheek.

"Oh no, it's quite alright dear. I pick up calls for Damon all times of the day. Well times that are normal for a human being to up and about. So how can I help you, honey?"

"Yes, my apologies. I was wondering if Mr. Salvatore had anything available for this Monday? Anytime of the day is fine." I reply.

"Umm, let me see", she looks in her planner for him for Monday," actually, he has a time open for 11AM. Will that work for you?"

"That's perfect actually", I reply excitedly. I need this massage so bad. I'm surprised I haven't crippled yet from the amount of stress I have received these past few months. I need this massage...bad.

"Alright, and may I have your name please?" Roses asks me.

"Elena Gilbert", I tell her.

"Alright, Elena. May I have your number as well just in case if something goes wrong that you would have to cancel." I give her my number, confirm my appointment and hang up with her. She seems like a very nice lady. Maybe I'll meet her when I go in for my massage.

The weekend rolls around faster than I would have liked and it is now Monday morning. 9AM to be exact and my massage is in 2 hours. I cannot wait for it because I am in dire need of it. After my week at work AND my weekend visiting my Aunt Jenna and younger brother Jeremy they added just a little more stress. I mean I love them to death. I would die for them. Take a bullet for them but this weekend they drove me bonkers asking me once again when I was going to get a boyfriend. Apparently I am the only one who is single. Is that such a bad thing? I mean don't get me wrong, I love attention but who doesn't? It's just sometimes I think they take it a little too far for my liking.

I did my usual routine this morning like I would do any Monday morning so now I'm sitting around like a duck bored out of my mind. I decide to switch on my TV and one of my favorite shows Maury happens to be on. Before I had my job with Cosmo I used to watch this show religiously with Brady by my side. Call me crazy but I think he enjoyed it too because every time some crazy guy would claim that he's not the father...cue eye roll...and he turned out to be the father, Brady would bark like a murderer was on the loose.

Before I know it 10:30AM rolls around and I head out my front door, but not before giving Brady a treat and a kiss goodbye, "Mommy loves you Brady! Kisses kisses!" I get a frantic barking goodbye and I know thats his way of saying 'Mommy I love you and come home soon'.

I make it across town with less than 10 minutes to spare and I look up at the sign above the door. 'Super fancy' I think to myself, but then again this is Damon Salvatore: Massage Genius. I open up the door and step inside and it's all black and white. Wow. Next to me is a big open area that sits a large black couch along the wall and across from it 3 large black mini couches that look like recliners. In the middle of them is a glass coffee table with a white wood finish. The floor is all black save for the white specks that litter it here and there. There are a few decorations here and there on the walls not surprisingly black on white walls. Then there is the desk in front of me. Holy huge! It matches the coffee table with glass countertop and white wood finish. In all the place is beautiful.

"Hello, dear. Elena, I'm guessing?" The british voice I recognize from over the phone Friday evening. She is very pretty with her bright green eyes and short brown hair in layers that lies just above her shoulders.

"I am," I smile at her, "Rose I presume?"

"The one and only," she chuckles. "I have you all checked in and Damon should be with you shortly," she smiles at me and I like her instantly.

I thank her and sit in one of those comfy looking chairs in the seating area and boy was I right. I could fall asleep in this chair. I look around admiring the place a little more that I did not pick up the presence of another body enter the area.

"Elena?" A velvety voice called out bringing me out of my reverie of viewing the room better. My eyes move from the walls to the most gorgeous man I've ever seen in my life.

Holy shit.

* * *

**DPOV**

Holy shit.

She is the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen in my life and I instantly know that I have to have her. I can already picture her with her legs wrapped tightly around my waist screaming my name out loud. Just the thought is making me hard so I shake my head to pull myself out of my daydream to bring me back into the now and I smile at her.

She's looking at me like she just discovered that the Fountain of Youth is real making my smile turn into my signature panty dropping smirk.

"Yes," she says fast. Way too fast. She holds her hand out to me to shake it but instead I take her hand in mine and kiss her knuckles chastely and she blushes. 'This should be easy' I think to myself. "I'm Damon. It's lovely to meet you. Shall I show you to the back?" I act like the perfect gentleman holding my hand out so she can walk in front of me which gives me the change to ogle her perfect ass. I take a quick glance at Rose grinning ear to ear at her and she gives me a look that says 'don't even think about it'. She knows how much I prefer petite brunettes and Elena fits into that category to the T.

"This place is beautiful," she turns around to face me smiling. Her smile...wait! What the fuck am I thinking! I take one look at the girl and I want her for myself. You don't believe in monogamy anymore you dumbass!

"Thank you, I designed it myself," I smirk at her. "So, what can I do you for? Obviously you came to me for a reason?" I say keeping the smirk on my face.

She straightens up instantly. "It's been a while since I've had a massage and work the past couple of months has been stressful and my neck and shoulders are killing me. My girlfriend also recommended me to you. She says your the best in Manhattan." She smiles shyly up at me.

"Well that I am," I smile confidently back at her, "this is the room I will have you in so if you would strip down to just your panties, lie face down and I will be in with you in a minute."

"Alright, thank you," she replies and closes the door behind her. She looks amazing in her sweats, I can't wait to see her naked. I grin and clap my hands together and walk back to Rose.

I'm guessing she heard me coming because she is already scolding me, "Damon, must you? She looks like a sweet girl and you are losing clients that don't appreciate your view of giving a massage. You don't wanna lose her too, do you?" She rises an arches eyebrow at me and I sigh exasperatedly.

"Rose, you do this every time. You know how I am and thats never gonna change," I lean against the side of the front desk, "besides she seems different. Did you not see the way she checked me out?"

"You get that look from every female who looks at you. Your good looking and you know it so are you really going to ask me that?" she looks at me amused.

"You don't" I retorted back.

"That's because I've known you for 20 years and I've never seen you in that way. Yes, we had a fling but that's it. Your lucky I still put up with your ass. Now don't fuck it up with this girl." She ends the conversation by looking back at her laptop and thats my queue to go back to the lovely Elena.

* * *

**EPOV**

I strip down to my underwear as Damon instructed and get under the blanket that is provided and I instantly melt into the warmth of the heater that is set into the table. It's been way too long since I've had a massage and I cannot wait for this one.

I hear a knock on the door signaling that Damon is back. "Come in," I respond loudly enough for him to hear me and the door opens up and he enters.

"Are we ready?" he asks as he walks around towards the head of the table.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I tell him happily.

"Then let's get started," he rubs his hands together and pulls the blanket down to my panty line and tucks it underneath. He starts to rub my shoulders with just the right amount of pressure and I'm gone. His hands feel so heavenly and I'm lost in the sensation that I moan softly and I hear him chuckle above me.

"That good, huh?"

"You have no idea. I needed this so bad. It feels amazing," I said not knowing I'd be giving him the go ahead to do what I was least expecting him to do. He gropes my rear but I don't think anything of it thinking that it's part of the massage. After about a half an hour he has me flip over on my back and he starts to work on my leg. He works on my calf and starts to work his way up onto my thigh and he is too close for comfort and then the next thing I know his fingers are grazing my panties over my intimate area.

I gasp in surprise and open my eyes to see own on me. "What are you doing?!" I screech at him sitting up pulling my legs under the blanket holding it up against my chest looking at him with a disgusted look on my face.

"Giving you what you came here for," he looks at me like I'm a piece of meat.

"No. You were touching me inappropriately! What the hell is wrong with you?" I stared daggers at him. Who the hell does he think he is?!

"You do know who I am don't you? What I do?" he asks me like it's the most normal thing in the world but I can hear a hint of anger in his voice.

"Apparently not! Your disgusting! Get out!" If looks could kill he would have been dead already. He rounds the table coming closer to me than my liking, "get away from me" I growl at him clutching the blanket closer to me.

"Now that's no way to treat your massage therapist, is it?" he smirks at me leaning his face closer to me. He has the nerve to smirk at me! Who is this person?! Before I know what's happening I smack him hard across the face and get off the table and run to my clothes in the corner of the room.

"Your no massage therapist," I spit out at him, "your a pig!" He looks at me pissed off due to my slapping him. Well he has no right to be pissed at me! He violated me!

"You better be out of here in the next five minutes," he hisses at me before storming out of the room sporting a red spot on his cheek. I collapse to the floor to catch my breath that I didn't realize I was holding. I quickly get dressed and storm out of the building like it's on fire, never looking back.

* * *

**A/N: So shit finally hit the fan! When I came up with the idea of this story I did have this planned but don't worry, things will get better...with time that is ;) Let me know what you think! Till next time you fantastic people! :D**

**XoXo**

**Denise**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm baaaack! Once again, thank you all so much for all of this positive feedback I've been receiving! It keeps me going! So please keep them coming! I'm going to shut up because 1: I'm terrible at A/N's and 2: I know you guys don't wanna listen to me. So here is chapter 3! Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...only the story.**

* * *

**DPOV**

She slapped me. She actually slapped me. I've never been slapped before, okay that's a lie. I have, but never from one of my clients. My clients love it, that's why they come to me. Apparently not all of them though, namely Elena. She is definitely a firecracker and I love it. She's a challenge. I want to see her again and I'll see to it that I do. Yeah, she pissed me off when her hand collided with my face, but its's the reason I want to see her again and I know just who to go to to find out where I can find her. I pull out my phone and dial the number I've known to memory for as long as I can remember.

"What do you want, Damon?", my best friend sighs on the other side of the phone.

"Nice to talk to you, too, best friend." I grin although he can't see it he knows it's there.

"Quit your grinning and tell me what you want for my life. Your interrupting my time with Jenna. You do know that right?"

"You love me anyway, Ric. Don't deny it. Anyway, I need you to get me information on someone for me ASAP," I tell him almost pathetically. Almost.

"Who?" Ric asks wearily with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Her name is Elena Gilbert," I tell him confidently.

"Okay, and why am I looking her up? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" I retort quicker than I should have.

"Yeah, and I'm the Tooth Fairy," Ric's comments sarcastically.

"Riiiiiic," I whine into the phone.

"Damoooon," he mocks me.

"Ugh, fine. She came in today to get a massage and she slapped me." Riccy boy knows all about Bitch Katherine too and what she led me to do.

"I don't know her and I like her already. It's about time she put you in your place," Ric laughs loudly.

"Shut up man. So, are you gonna help me or not?" I ask starting to get annoyed.

"Man, you really are serious about this aren't you," his laughing subsides.

"Yeah, I am. I've never had anyone slap me before. She's a challenge and she's beautiful. I have to know her," I tell him honestly.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do and I'll call you back later."

"Thanks, man. I owe you." I reply relieved.

"Yes, you do. With the details of how it does," I can sense his grin through the phone.

"Yeah, yeah. Get to work and tell Jenna I said hi!" I hang up and contemplate what I'm going to do once I get the information from Ric about her.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Caroline Ann Forbes! Who the fuck did you send me to Monday?" I came onto the 10th floor blazing guns as soon as I came into our row of cubicles and stopped right in front of hers.

She looked at me like I had just escaped from a mental institution before she answered me, "what are you talking about Lena?", she looked around nervously due to my outburst. Now that I got it out of me and that I think about it, I was a little loud when I came in. I notice that some people are still looking at me.

"Can I help you? Nothing to see here. Go back to work! Thank you!" Everyone thankfully obeys and returns to the work that they were doing. I put my focus back on Caroline but this time with a softer expression.

"I seriously have no clue what your talking about L."

"Damon Salvatore? You gave me his business card Friday", I tell her trying to jog her memory.

"Oh yeah! How did it go? Was he amazing?" She looks at me expectantly. I give her a bewildered look as if she were joking.

"At first yeah he was but then he touched me," I say disgustedly.

"Touched you?" She asked me with a confused expression on her face.

"Yeah. He was massaging my neck, back, and shoulders like any massage therapist would. He had me turn over on my back and he started working on my leg and then he all of sudden touch me above my panties" I whisper the last part so only she can hear.

"He what?! What a pig!" Caroline exclaims a little louder than necessary but then again I don't blame her considering what I just told her.

"You mean you've never gotten a massage from him?" I look at her with my own confused expression.

"No, one of my other girlfriends gave it to me tell me how amazing he was and that I should give him a try. I guess they gave a double innuendo on amazing," she air quotes amazing. "I had no idea Lena. I'm so sorry. If I knew that he was going to do that I would not gave given you that card." She looks at me apologetically and I know that she's telling the truth.

"No, it's alright. I shouldn't have flipped out on you the way I did. I'm sorry. He is just so infuriating that he thinks it's okay to do that. I just hope I never have to see him ever again. Even if its on the street," I rant to her.

"Umm, I wouldn't speak too soon unless you have a secret admirer that you don't know about," she says looking over my shoulder and I turn around seeing a man walking towards me with a huge bouquet of yellow and peach colored roses.

"Elena Gilbert?" He asks looking at me.

"Yes," I say a little unsure if I want to accept these flowers or not.

He hands me the large rose-filled vase, "these are for you," he tells me and walks away without another word.

"Umm, thank you," I say to his retreating back knowing that he either didn't hear me or if he did, he didn't care enough to respond. I turn to look at Caroline with a 'what the fuck just happened' look on my face and she is grinning from ear to ear. "And your grinning why?" I ask her as I set the heavy vase on my desk.

"If that is who I think it's from, the yellow roses mean friendship and the peach roses mean desire," she tell me giddily.

I look at her with a horrified look and rush to the card that I noticed in the roses before putting them down and rip it out of the little plastic holder that it was placed in.

**_Consider this an apology _**

**_and a hopes to start a friendship _**

**_Yours,_**

**_Damon_**

I walk back to Caroline robotically handing her the card due to my being speechless at the moment. She reads it and looks back up at me from her seat with a raised brow. "Un-secret admirer for sure. You really must have left an impression on him for him to send you...that," she waves her hand in the direction of my desk where the flowers are placed.

"No, no, no, no. How? Why? How does he even know where I work?!" I run my hands through my stick straight locks agitated.

"Beats the shit out of me but I think it's adorable," she tells me with a smile on her face.

"Adorable? How is this adorable? He...he," I can't even finish my sentence.

"Yeah, but he's apologizing for it. If he does this, whatever it is when he is giving massages, to all women he does this to and then sends them flowers then I doubt that he would be sending them to you. It doesn't seem like he's that kind of guy. You must be special," she smiles at me handing me back the card, "also, I don't think that he would hunt women down just to apologize to them," she crosses her left leg over her right looking at me challengingly.

"I don't know, Care," I tell her still baffled by all of this as I sit down in my own seat.

"You never know. Maybe he'll quit trying. Only time will tell. But I can tell you, I've never seen a bouquet of roses that big before. Hell, ever Tyler hasn't gotten me a bouquet of any flower that big before and we've been together for 5 years."

She is right. Every time I've been over to their apartment I always see flowers sitting on either their kitchen table or coffee table but they've never been as big as the ones sitting next to me. I look up at them unsure of what I should do, then I come to the conclusion, "I guess your right. I'm just going to ignore it and hope that he finally gets the hint and leave me alone even though these roses are beautiful," I say looking at the roses again.

* * *

**DPOV**

"I wonder how she reacted to the flowers I sent her," I tell Ric who is sitting next to me at the bar nursing a tumbler of bourbon much like myself. It's driving me crazy because after thinking about what I did and the way she reacted I'm actually starting to feel bad and I don't feel bad about anything. Not anymore. The only time I ever feel bad is when it comes to Ric and Rose. Not that I would tell them that 're my only family I have left even if my ass of a father and my brother are still alive. I haven't spoken to them in years so they don't count anymore.

"I don't know man. The only thing I can tell you is to let her come to you. You don't wanna piss her off anymore than you did," he says looking at me.

"She's not gonna come to me Ric. I'm pretty sure she wants nothing to do with me anymore after what I did to her," I look back at him conflicted.

"I don't know what to tell you. Just don't do anything more stupid than what you initially did to put yourself in this situation. You did something nice for her. Karma will come back. It usually does."

"You should be a fucking fortune cookie, you do know that right?" I look at him with a goofy grin on my face.

He laughs out loud and takes another swig of his drink, "No, I don't know that because your the first person to tell me that I should be something edible. Actually that gives me an idea," he looks at me with a cocky grin on his face.

"Ohh, no I don't wanna know. Don't say it! We aren't that close." I look at him wide-eyed and mortified with what I'm assuming he conjured up in his head. "Wait! I know what I can do about Elena!" I say having a mini epiphany, "I'll go to her work asking for her forgiveness," I look at him like I just won the lottery.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea bro," he tells me, "you don't know how she reacted to the flowers. How you do think she'll react if she sees you show up at her job unexpectedly. She's also probably still trying to figure out how you learned where her workplace is."

"I'll never know if I never try. Thanks Ric!" I finish my bourbon and jump out of my seat and rush out of the bar to Elena. I make a quick stop before I make my way to the girl who tilted my world on it's axis.

"Your welcome?" he responds to the empty seat and chuckles. He barely knows the girl and he's already whipped. He's screwed.

* * *

**EPOV**

Work is super busy and I've been swamped for the past 5 hours so I decide to eat through my lunch hour and my stomach has growled at me enough times to let me know that it's eating itself alive. Startling me my phone rings and I see that it's the first floor reception. "Hey Beckah, what's up?"

"Elena, you have a guest here who is here to see you. He says your his friend and that's he really needs to see you. He says it's important."

"Whatever, just send him up. I'm too busy to be worried about it. Thanks Becks." I listen to her response before hanging up and going back to my work.

I few minutes later I smell something delicious and it smells like it's Italian. I look up and poke my head out of my cubicle to see who brought in the amazing smelling food and to my horror I stare into the smiling ocean blue eyes that have been haunting me for the past 24 hours.

"Hello, Elena."

* * *

**A/N: Oh. Shit. Things just got real! xD lol And what about Caroline! It seems like she is Team Damon! :) I know I am and I'm pretty sure you guys are too otherwise you wouldn't be reading this in the first place xD Let me know what you guys think!**

**XoXo**

**Denise**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I know I sound like Sam Witwicky from Transformers when 'it repeats itself, repeats itself, repeats itself' over and over again but you guys blow me away with all of these reviews, favorites and follows! I apologize for not responding, I've just been so busy with school and life itself that I haven't had the time or I"m just really bad at respond...I know shame on me...(looks down in shame) but I will try better to, I promise! Now I am going to shut up so you amazing people can read chapter 4! I hope you have fun reading it as much as I had fun writing it! Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, just the story.**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Hello, Elena."

I'm speechless as I stare with my mouth gaped open at the man whom I can't stand yet at the same time he's been consuming my every thought these past 24 hours. He chuckles and takes my silence as his queue to approach me. This move snaps me out of my haze resulting in me jumping out of my chair to close the distance between us but not close enough to where there can be physical contact. Last time that didn't go so well.

"What are you doing here?" I demand as I cross my arms across my chest staring him down my nose.

"Isn't it obvious? I came to see you," he smiles at me. Not a smirk or a grin that I've seen on his face yesterday. No, this is a genuine smile.

"Why?" I interrogate him further not buying to fall into this good guy act.

He sighs defeated knowing that I'm not going to budge until he answers me, "I came to apologize for my actions yesterday."

"Apology accepted. You can leave now."

"Elena, please. Let me explain. I even brought lunch," he holds up the paper bag he was clutching in his left hand, "It's Italian. I heard it was your favorite," he gives me a shy smile.

"Lena!" Caroline whispered loudly, "go," she shoos me away. I look at her like she's crazy and she continues to shoo me with her hands, mouthing, "give him a chance. Go."

I look back and forth between Caroline and Damon sighing, finally giving in. "Fine," I look at Damon with a pointed finger, "but this is not a date. Besides I'm starving and I never turn down food, especially when it's free. Just.." I turn back into my cube grabbing my purse and switching from my heels to flats and while I'm doing this unknowing to me Caroline pops her head out of her own cube to look at Damon and he mouths a quick 'thank you' before I turn back around and all I catch is her winking.

I look back and forth between the two of them again suspiciously both of them looking at me innocently and I scoff letting it go trudging down the aisle of cubes past Damon and he follows me to the elevators. It only takes a few moments for one of the many door to open and we step in. I honestly don't know why they need more than 4 elevators for a place like this but I brush the thought out of my mind because it's not important right now. Keeping my distance from Damon in an enclosed space is what's important in this moment. He sees me slowly shuffling away from his and chuckles.

"I'm not going to touch you again if that's what your thinking."

"Thought crossed my mind," I snapped at him and he laughs at my tiny outburst letting it go. The doors open and I fly out of there quicker than the speed of light and out the front door waiting for Damon to catch up. Why did I agree to this again? Oh yeah, free food. As if on cue my stomach rumbles loud enough for him to hear as he walks out the front door of the building to me and smiles at me. We walk 3 blocks to Central Park and sit on a bench that is somewhat secluded under a big tree but at the same time is still in view.

I sit towards the middle of the bench keeping a little space between us and I stare out at the children playing with their dogs while their parents sit by idly keeping an eye on them, with a smile on my lips someday hoping to have that. Damon hands me a styrofoam container with a plastic fork and knife and I quietly thank him. I open up the container and look at it wide-eyed seeing that it's my favorite Italian dish ever.

"How did you know Chicken Parmesan is my favorite?" I asked him with shock in my voice.

"I have my ways," he smirks at me digging into his Eggplant Parmesan.

"Here I thought we were making progress and then you go and do that," I get up which alarms him but he calms when he sees that I'm sitting in the grass in front of him. Further away from him. Safer territory. "Seriously, how did you know Chicken Parm was my favorite dish?" I take a bite of the chicken and I involuntarily moan at how good it is and I look up at him and stop mid-chew when I see how dark his blue eyes had become. I slowly start to chew again and swallow it in slow motion afraid to make any sudden movements, unsure of what he'll do.

"Do that and I won't be able to say much," he tells me seriously.

"Sorry," I apologize looking down at my food sheepishly then returning my gaze to his.

"It's okay," he smiles at me, "but to answer your question I," he takes a nervous deep breath and breaks eye contact with me looking down at his own food, "I had a friend of mine look up information about you," he looks at me embarrassed.

"You what?!" I yell at him, furious and he can see it.

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to but I had to," he looks at me with a pleading look in his eyes so I let him explain.

"You had to?" I cross my arms over my chest defensively, clearly still pissed about his recent confession.

"I had to because I had...have to know you. Yes what I did to you was unacceptable, I know that but I'm like this because of my past. I won't tell you right now why but if you let me get to know you, I will tell you. Your the first woman to actually slap me across the face," I look down blushing from embarrassment, " and the first one to ever be offended by my actions. Most women who come to see me know what I do. I don't know if it's because they are lonely, unhappy with their relationship in that area or what but you had every right to do what you did. I deserved it and after you stormed out of my store I realized that you were different from all of those other women. You weren't easy and somehow I liked that. Also, to top it off your absolutely gorgeous and because of all of this I made it my mission to get to know you. So I hope you'll let me. Get to know you," he looks at me with a determination in his eyes that I've never seen before.

I observe him for a bit making him anticipate my answer although I already know what my decision will be, I just wanna mess with him a little bit before I give him my answer. I nod my head lightly smiling at him, "as long as you don't try anything funny and you keep your hands to yourself, we have a deal."

His eyes widen in surprise and a huge smile appears on his face, "really?"

"Really," I smile at him, "no funny business though and it's a request not a demand since I have no right to tell you to but if you could please at least try to lay off...what your doing. Even if its consensual, I think it's disrespectful towards women with what your doing. I mean you don't have to but it would be nice if you could at least try," I smile at him shyly this time.

* * *

**DPOV**

I'm probably smiling like an idiot right now but I don't care because Elena is actually giving me a chance to be her friend and after yesterday's occurrence, I wasn't expecting that to happen. I mean God must love me or something because this is actually happening. Wow, I sound like a chick right now mainly because in my head I'm doing a happy dance and I don't do happy dances of any kind, ever.

"You ask, I obey. I'm easy like that," I smile at her.

"And he's back ladies and gentlemen!" She comments jokingly before taking another bite of her chicken.

"Well, I'm not boring if that's what you were thinking," I grin playfully at her, "but honestly, I will because believe it or not I do like you. You've got a fire in you. Especially in your slaps," she blushes crimson when I say that, "which did hurt by the way," I raise an eyebrow at her and smile before I take a bite of my own food.

"Sorry about that. It's just you really pissed me off with what you did," she tells me looking just a little bit serious and I know she is.

"It's okay. I did deserve it but I'm glad you did it," she looks up at me shocked which I expected, "if you didn't slap me, we wouldn't be sitting here right now now would we," I smirk at her wiggling my eyebrows in the process.

"Don't do that," she tries to say seriously and I can see she is trying to hold back a smile.

"Don't do what?" I wiggle my eyebrows again knowing exactly what she is talking about.

"That! That thing you do with your eyebrows." Which makes me ultimately do it again.

"Oh you mean this," I do it once more just to play with her a little, "why? Afraid it'll make you like me more?" I smirk at her

"Oh really? And what makes you think that I like you? I never said I liked you," she tries to challenge me but I know her game.

"No, you didn't. I'll give you that but you _did _agree to lunch with me _and _you're giving me a chance to be your friend. If that isn't liking someone in some way then I don't know what it," I challenge right back and I know I've got her due to her lack of response. She's looking like a fish right about now with her mouth opening and closing and I think it's adorable, "did I stump _the _Elena GIlbert?" I mock her playfully by dropping my mouth open.

"Shut up, Damon," she balls up her napkin and tries to throw it at me but since she's sitting on the ground it doesn't make it too far which results in me busting out laughing, "and now your laughing at me!" She pouts crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry," I hold my hands up in defense, "but you have to admit I am right. I did stump you. You do like me," I smile at her.

"Okay, maybe a little. You are warming up to me and your not as bad as I thought you were and I apologize for that," she tells me sincerely and I believe her.

" I forgive you," I smile at her. I stand up and hold my hand out to her, "let me get you back to work before I get you into trouble for keeping you out too long," she accepts by placing her hand in mine and when she is on her feet she looses her balance a little, probably from sitting on the ground in the position she was in for too long and I catch her by around her waist which puts her flush against me. She puts her hand on my chest to steady herself and realization crosses her face when she notices the position we are in resulting in her pulling away from me and I instantly miss her contact.

She clears her throat and she looks uncomfortable and it hurts me to see it because I know I'm the reason for it due to yesterday's event but I don't show it.

"Umm, thanks," she breaks eye contact with me and fixes her skirt and bends down gracefully to pick up her carton of food she finished earlier which causes her to miss the frown on my face but I recover putting a smile on my face as she looks up at me and smiles back recovering herself.

"Shall we?" I hold my arm out offering it to her if she wants to take it and to my surprise she does, making me smile big because this is progress for us. She smiles back at me and we start walking in the direction of her job. After about a ten minute walk we make it in front of her building and she releases my arm which again makes me instantly miss her contact.

"Thank you," she smiles up at me, "for lunch and the flowers. They are beautiful by the way. I love them."

"Your welcome," I smile back at her, "and thank you," she looks at me confused so I clarify for her, "for giving me a chance and accepting to go to lunch with me. You didn't have to but you did, so thank you," I tell her honestly.

"Your welcome," she smiles back and goes to turn for the doors.

"Elena wait," I call out and she stops and turns to me waiting to hear what I have to say, "here's my number," I hand her a piece of paper that I took from my back pocket and smile hesitantly at her afraid of her reaction, "call me sometime. If you want," my smile turns into a shy one as she takes the piece of paper looking at it.

"It's not a fake number now is it?" she jokes lifting up an eyebrow at me smiling.

"No, it's not I promise. It's the real thing," I smile happily because she is accepting the piece of paper.

"Then I just might," she grins putting the paper in her purse, "thanks Damon," she steps towards me and my breath catches in my throat as her face moves closer to mine. She stands on her tip toes and kisses my cheek with her lips lingering longer than what is probably necessary. She pulls back and smiles up at me, "I'll talk to you later," she tells me and walks into the building and out of sight leaving me standing there looking like a fool in love.

Hell, I'm already starting to fall and this is just the beginning.

* * *

**A/N: Things are starting to look up! I'm excited about this chapter! Let me know what you guys think! Until next time! :)**

**XoXo**

**Denise**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again all! I'm back with chapter 5. I wish I could reply to one of my Guest readers because you telling me that you love this story as much as you love Delena means the world to me! You have no idea! I'm glad you are enjoying it! **

**As for this chapter I was stumped on how to start it or even what to write to be honest and I got a little help from one of my friends on here: MRomanos. She gave me most of the idea's that are in this chapter so I'd like to dedicate this one to her for her help! Thank you! :D 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, just the story.**

* * *

**EPOV**

After I walk through the doors to my building and I'm in far enough, I turn around to get one last quick glance of Damon and he is standing there staring out in space with a goofy grin on his face and the sight makes me giggle.

I turn back around smiling myself thinking of the progress we made in that past hour. It wasn't a lot but it was something and that counts for something, right? I walk past Rebekah and I smile at her, different from my mood when I passed her on the way out. She looks at me like I've grown five heads but then her confused look turns into a smirk after she remembers who I left with.

I press the button for the elevator and as soon as it opens I step in. I press the button for my floor and continue to smile like an idiot. Damn, he really must have made an impact on me for me to be acting like this; especially after yesterday.

I almost forget where I am until the bell chime of the elevator drags me out of my daze almost causing me to miss my floor. _Get it together Gilbert, you've only just met him yesterday. _

I walk to my cube and before I can even make it into my seat I am bombarded by Caroline.

"Sooo," She asks me. I roll my eyes and release a small smile. Here we go with the million questions, "how did it go?"

I ignore her and sit down rebooting my laptop back up smiling when I hear her huff from behind me.

"Hello?! Am I talking to deaf ears? How did it go? Don't make me beg. You I hate begging!" my best friend whines behind me and I let out a laugh and swivel in my chair to face her.

"It went fine," I tell her nonchalantly when I was anything but. Deep down inside I was doing a tiny happy dance.

"FINE!" She barks out. "How was it just fine? He bought you lunch for christ sake and not just any lunch. Italian! Now what guy has ever gotten you Italian on a first date?" She continued to ramble and I stopped her right there.

"First off Care, it wasn't a date," I say to her and she cuts me off.

"Okay, fine. Not a date. Hanging out. Better?" She looks at me exasperated.

"Yes, hanging out is better and it was nice. We just hung out in Central Park, ate our lunch and talked. That's it." I tell her simply because that is all we did do.

"You mean there was no sloppy first kiss or hand holding of any kind?" Caroline looks at me expectantly.

"No, Caroline! I just met him. Why would I kiss a guy I barely even know?" She looks at me with a raised eyebrow and I know what she is thinking. It was freshman year of high school and we were at a party one of the popular seniors were throwing and I still don't know how we got invited to it. I wasn't even drunk hell I didn't even have any alcohol in my system and I only kissed him because I thought he was hot. He was one of the players on the varsity football team and I had never kissed a guy before so I thought _what the hell_ and I marched up to him and I kissed him. Biggest mistake of my life. He pushed me away and looked at me with a disgusted look on his face. I was beyond mortified with everyone laughing at me that I ran out of the house without a single to word to Caroline. I felt bad for leaving her there by herself but I needed to get out of there. I explained it to her the next morning and she totally understood. It was never spoken of again...until now.

"Don't look at me like that Care! I know exactly what your thinking because I just relived it in my head and it's nothing something that I wanted to relive. Besides it was freshman year and he was hot and a senior! Then I was humiliated in front of more than half of the senior class AND the laughing stock of the whole school for at least a good part of the year. I've learnt my lesson from that experience." I tell her wheezing for air because I refused to take a breath from my rant.

"Okay, I see where your coming from but you've never met Damon since yesterday! He bought you lunch, he was sweet and to top it off he is smoking hot! Hotter than that Ben McKittrick asswipe who you decided needed to be your first kiss." She says.

"Well, if it helps I did kiss him on the cheek before we parted ways," I smile to myself replaying the moment in my head.

"Oh my god, you totally like him," she squeals clapping her hands together, "that smile on your face says it all so don't try to deny it!" She's more excited than me.

"Maybe just a little. He did grow on me a bit when we were together and he's not as bad as I thought he was. He is sweet and a cocky bastard but he does know how to make a girl laugh," I smile like an idiot.

"Your doing it again," Caroline taunts me as she watches me stare out in space, "you totally like him more than just a little," she crosses her arms at me.

"If that's what you think than this isn't going to make it any better for anybody on this floor because I think your about to blow everyone's eardrums out," I tell her and turn away from her to dig the little piece of paper out of my purse.

"What are you talking about?" She looks at me quizzically and when I turn back to her and hand her the piece of paper with his number on it her squeal is loud enough to get the attention of dogs on the other side of Manhattan. Yeah, it was that loud.

"You got his number and didn't tell me?!" Caroline squeals some more catching the attention of some of our fellow co-workers who are anything but friendly. They are gossip whores and will pounce on anything new they hear and they don't need to know about Damon. Him showing up here today was bad enough. If they caught wind of him, he'd sure be booked for the next few months and just the thought of that makes me want to hurl. I know I asked him to change his ways but it doesn't necessarily mean he will even though he said he would.

"Caroline. Shut. Up. There are ears all around us and you know what they are like," I snap at her making her realize her mistake.

"Shit. Sorry Lena," she looks embarrassed, "you know how I get when I become excited," she says sheepishly and comes to stand inside of my cube and leans against the desk.

"So are you gonna call him? Or better yet, when are you gonna call him," she grins down at me.

"You think I should?" I ask her unsure if I really should.

"What do you mean do you think you should? Of course you should. He seems like a decent guy and not to mention that he's got his eye on you. I saw the way he was looking at you earlier. You just didn't see it because of how pissed you were at him. I really think you should. I mean if you don't want to call him you can always start off with texting him. Either way I think he would appreciate it and like it if you contacted him. He doesn't seem like the type of guy to just give his number away to anybody if he doesn't think that it would be something special," she tells me sincerely and I think she is right. Despite what happened between us at first I think he is being genuine with me.

"Your right, I think I will. I just don't know when I should. I mean he _just _gave me his number. I don't want to seem to desperate or eager if I contact him right now," I tell her anxiously.

"Then wait till later tonight or do it tomorrow. Either of those choices should be okay. The sooner the better. I mean if I wasn't engaged to Tyler..." she leaves the sentence hanging and grins at me.

"Care. Ew! I don't wanna hear about that," I crinkle up my nose at just the thought of her sex life. Especially in detail. She can get pretty bad about that!

"Oh that's right I forgot. You've been out of practice for a while haven't you?" She crosses her arms and smirks at me.

"You are such a bitch. Get out of here and get back to work. I'll text him later and don't worry Mom I'll tell you about it tomorrow. Now get!" I shoo her away and turn back to my neglected laptop that went into sleep mode at least 30 minutes ago.

* * *

**DPOV**

It's been a long day since after parting ways with Elena and I have't been able to think about anything but her and her beautiful doe eyes all day. God I sound like a sap but she's worth it. I can feel it. There I go with sounding like a sap again. Oh well.

My final client of the day is about to show up. I have no clue who it is and I don't really care. I never know who they are until they come in and I go out to call them in from the lobby. I finish setting up the table and I go to exit the room and as soon as I open the door I come face to face with the last person I expect to be standing there.

"Hello, Damon."

She's been my most loyal and constant customer ever since I opened my store. I met her at a bar not far from here and she instantly became an easy fuck. I inwardly cringe at the thought of it. That all comes down to Elena. She really is changing me and she doesn't even know it. If you were wondering, yes it is a good thing. I owe her for it. I claimed I'd never go back to the guy I was before but hey people change. I did turning into this douche bag but people can change again and I think I am. Think being the keyword. It's going to take some time and if I do it'll be for Elena. I just hope I don't get stabbed in the back for it. I want to be worthy of her. After all she is giving me a chance and I don't wanna blow it.

"Andie?" I look at her dumbfounded. I haven't seen her in months. What the hell is she doing back here? I thought she moved to a different state. Something with her job. I can't remember what it is though.

"Miss me handsome?" She steps forward towards me running her hand slowly down my chest and all I can do is stand there. I'm still shocked that she is standing here in front of me right now.

"What are you doing here?" I ask like it's the simplest thing in the world.

"I came to see my favorite massage therapist," she winks at me taking a step closer to me so we are now toe to toe, "he wasn't as good as you. Didn't fulfill my needs, if you know what I mean," she whispers seductively in my ear and licks the shell of it sending a shiver down my spine and not a good one. I'm not turned on like I would have been two days ago.

I voluntarily take a step back away from her and she frowns at the gesture but shrugs it off and follows my foot step.

"Look Andie, now is not a good time. I have my last client coming any minute now," I try to step around her and she sidesteps me standing in front of me holding me back with a hand to my chest.

"I am your last client of the day," she removes her hand from my chest and moves past me into the room, "your acting weird Damon, what's up with you?" She looks at me resting her right hand on her hip looking anything like the seductress I met two years ago.

"Nothings wrong," I try to play it off but honestly I'm annoyed that she's here, "I'm just still surprised that your here. I thought you moved." I tell her trying to buy time so I can dodge this bullet.

"I did but now I'm back. LA wasn't what I thought it was all thought up to be. New York City has more and better opportunities," she looks me up and down as she bites her lip and I caught the double innuendo she just let fly from her mouth. As I said, two days ago we'd have been naked already but now I'm just repulsed by it. I try to buy more time by continuing to ask her questions.

"When did you get back," I ask her without care in my voice but I don't think she noticed it.

"That doesn't matter," she replies before launching her lips onto mine pushing me into the wall behind me that I didn't even know I was so close to. I stand frozen for a second before finally responding back with just as much intensity as she is giving. I pull away from her to rip her shirt up and over her head and toss it across the room latching my mouth to her lace cladded nipple and she lets out a loud moan laced with my name and it spurs me on so I tear off her bra and return my mouth to her right nipple while I fondle the other one with my hand squeezing it hard.

"Fuck yes," she hisses and pulls me by the hair causing me to release her pert nipple and slams her mouth back onto mine before she moves her hands down to unbutton my jeans. She pushes them off of my hips and onto the floor and my boxer briefs quickly follow allowing my erection to spring free. She drops to her knees licking my dick from base to tip and I let out a loud groan holding her head to me. She engulfs me into her mouth and starts to bob her head up and down along my length and stroking what can't fit into her mouth. She continues to move faster along me; deep throating me resulting in a long drawn out moan from my mouth and I open my eyes to look down at her and I see doe eyes looking back up at me.

"Fuck. Elena, I'm so close don't stop," and all of a sudden the wonderful sensation stops and I look down to see why she stopped, "why'd you stop?" I whine.

"What the fuck Damon! Who the fuck is Elena? Some tramp you found to replace me?!" She snarls at me standing up and covering herself looking for her discarded bra.

"Don't call her that!" I snap back. She's anything but a tramp! Your one to talk and my head snaps to the side.

"Fuck you!" She spits at me storming out of the room. I place my hand on my cheek. The same cheek that Elena happen to slap but I did deserve that one. I called a lady a tramp. Something I would never do. It was a heat of the moment thing and I wasn't thinking. She called Elena a tramp and I snapped. Elena is anything but. She is pure and innocent.

After what just happen the mood was gone and so was my erection. I grab my boxer briefs and jeans sliding them back on and I pull my cell out of my pocket and I see that I have an unread text message from an unknown number.

_Unknown:_

_Miss me yet? ;) I can't stop thinking about_

_you. Thank you once again for the roses_

_and lunch. Hope to hear from you soon :)_

Fuck me. Now I feel like an even bigger douche bag.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think! Once again you guys are awesome! **

**Until next time you amazing peeps!**

**XoXo**

**Denise**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Please don't shoot me! I know it's been a month and I am SOOOOO SOOO SORRY! I have no excuse except that I was being a lazy bum which isn't even an excuse in itself for this but hopefully this chapter will make up for it :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or any of it's characters, only the storyline.**

* * *

**EPOV**

It's been two days since I've heard from Damon and to be honest it makes me upset that I haven't. Ever since our lunch date Tuesday I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. Call me crazy but after spending only an hour with him I feel something for him. I don't know what though. I mean I know I like him and I thought he liked me so I don't know why I haven't heard from him. And now I sound like a broken record repeating my thoughts over and over again in my head.

I'm deeper in thought than I realized I was when I am broken from my thoughts about Damon when Caroline clears her throat to get my attention. I notice that I've been staring at my computer screen longer than normal because the screen is black signaling that it went into sleep mode due to my lack of activity on it.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past minute but you seemed to be in LaLa Land. I'm surprised you didn't burn a hole through your computer screen yet with how hard you were staring at it. Does this have anything to do with a certain blue eyed hottie who hasn't gotten back to you yet?" I hear the amused yet concerned tone in my best friends voice and I turn to look at her.

"Sorry, Care. I don't know why he hasn't responded to my text yet. I thought that I would have heard from him by now," I dive right into my current topic of thought, "do you think he's changed his mind about wanting to get to know me? Do you think I said or did something wrong" I look up at her hoping that she'll have the answer to my problem. I probably sound desperate to her with the way I sound. Hell, I am desperate but I'd never admit that out loud.

"Oh no sweetie, I highly doubt it. As I said Tuesday, you didn't see the way he was looking at you because you were too busy shooting daggers at him," she chuckles, "maybe he's been busy. Why don't you go by his job and see him? He won't be able to avoid you then," she winks at me.

"Yeah, I guess your right. I'll go see him now." I stand up abruptly, grab my purse and cell phone that is lying on the desk next to my keyboard and breeze past Caroline. I'm a girl on a mission and I am out to get answers.

"Go get him girl! Let me know what happens!" Caroline yells out to me and I acknowledge that I heard her with a simple "yup."

Since his shop is a couple of blocks away from my job, I quickly hail a cab give the cabbie the address and am standing in front of the door within 30 minutes due to the traffic in the city. New York City can be a bitch to get through sometimes. Even if you've lived in it for more than a quarter of your life.

I walk into the building and Rose looks up from what I'm assuming is her computer screen and smiles brightly at me. "Elena! It's so good to see you again."

"Hello, Rose. It's good to see you again too. I'm surprised you remembered my name," I look at her a little funny and she notices but says nothing about it.

"Oh, Damon can't shut up about you. After he walked in after lunch on Tuesday afternoon it was Elena this and Elena that. I've never seen him this happy or talk about a girl...ever come to think of it. I don't know what you did but whatever it was, thank you," she stands up and walks to me giving me a small hug, "he's not a complete arse anymore," she says with her british accent, smiling widely at me.

"He talks about me?" I ask her genuinely surprised with a smile on my face. Maybe he really does wanna get to know me still. _Wow, now I sound like a girl with a teenage boy crush on the new hottie in school who actually talked to me. SHUT UP! Wake up GIlbert! _I'm doomed. My brain can't shut off from him for two seconds. That's all there is to it. Plan and simple; I'm doomed.

"All the time. If he's not bitching about something that's pissed him off, he's talking about you. Oh! Do you want to see him? That is why your here, right?" She is looking at me with a hopeful look. Man, maybe I really did have an affect on him.

"Yeah, I came here to see him," I smile at her," is he available?"

"It's almost," she looks at the watch on wrist, "noon so he should almost be done with his 11 o'clock appointment. If you want to sit down and wait for him you are more than welcome to," Rose replies with a chipper tone.

Just as I was about to sit down on the couch I occupied last time I was here, I see a beautiful girl with blonde hair walk out from the back to where I was taken as well. I feel a stab of jealousy when she appears but I push it away because I know he has a job to do. With that, I take it as he is alone now so I ask Rose if it's alright if I go back to surprise him and when she gives me the go ahead I make my way to the back.

There are two different doors from what I remember. I assume the one on the left is his office of some sort so I go into the one on the right. Also, because I remember this is the one he took me into. I gently knock on the door and open it to see Damon stripping the sheets off of the table he just used.

"What's up, Rose?" He asks before turning around in my direction and freezes when he sees that it's me. "Elena," he said shocked to see that it was definitely me and not Rose.

"Hey," I tell him shyly giving him a tiny wave feeling a little unsure of myself because it doesn't seem like he's excited to me. This feeling makes me wrap my arms around myself for security.

"Hi," he replies back. He still looks baffled that I'm here so that is probably why he is responding to me with monosyllables.

"You look busy," I point my thumb in the direction of behind me and go to turn around to leave," I'll...I"ll talk to you later, I guess," I halfway turn my body to leave and when he notices this he snaps out of his funk.

"No! Don't go," he says startling me in place and I look at him, "sorry, I just wasn't expecting to see you here is all," he smiles and takes a step closer to me.

"I'm happy to see you, don't get me wrong but what are you doing here?" He asks me leaning against the now bare massage table.

"I thought I'd come and see you. You never responded to my text so I wanted to make sure that you were okay." He winces when I bring up that he never responded to me and although he probably thinks that I didn't catch it; I did. That signals to me that something is wrong between us and he doesn't want me to know. That has to be it because I don't know what I did to push him away. I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything to push him away.

"Is something wrong? Did something happen between Tuesday and now for the reason of you not responding?" I pause for a few seconds and when he doesn't respond I continue, "I thought you liked me and wanted to get to know me."

I am now standing in front of him and he has been watching my every movement. I put my hand on his knee and look into his baby blue eyes that have been haunting me ever since we met, "is everything alright, Damon?" I ask him once more this time with confusion in my voice due to the fact that he still hasn't responded to me yet.

* * *

**DPOV**

I've registered all of her questions but I couldn't seem to open my mouth and get sound out to answer her.

"Yes and no," I tell her looking at her but not making eye contact. _I am digging myself a hole with what I'm doing. Nice one Salvatore._

"Care to elaborate, please?" She says with concern in her voice and it breaks me a little knowing that I did this. I just got her to be friends with me, I don't wanna lose that just when I got it.

"Just hear me out with what I have to say before you say or do anything. After I dropped you off at your job after having lunch I went back to work because I had two more clients of the day left," I look up at her and she is listening intently so I continue, "my last client was one who I hadn't seen in two years and she was one of my best clients and when I say best I mean..." I let the sentence hang and she catches on quickly and crosses her arms and looks at me with an upsetting look on her face. She doesn't speak and I take that as another cue to continue. "When she came in she cornered me. I tried to push her away, stall, anything. When she kept it up she literally had me against the wall and then she kissed me. It escalated from there and before I realized what was happening I said something that she didn't like and she slapped me across the face. The same cheek you slapped actually," I chuckle at the thought, "I'm surprised I don't have a hand on my face," I look up at her after my confession and she has a disgusted yet amused look on her face.

"She slapped you?" She asks continuing to keep the amused look on her face.

"I'm glad you find it amusing but yes, she did," I grin at her knowing that she isn't as pissed off as I thought she would have been. Probably because of the slap.

"Why? What did you say to piss her off?"

"I may have said a name that wasn't her's," I confess looking at her smugly.

"You what?" she laughs, making me laugh with her.

"Guilty," I shrug my shoulders, "but I'm not sorry that I did."

"Your not?" She asks disbelieving but with a hint of hopefulness in her voice. I can see it in her eyes too.

"Not in the slightest," I tell her confidently because it's true. Also, because it was her I was thinking about hence my calling out her name and not Andie's.

"Umm, whose name did you call out then?" she asks and I can see that she's a little unsure if she wants an answer.

"You really wanna know?" I ask her cryptically.

She shrugs nonchalantly tilts her head to the side as if she is thinking it over and then finally she nods her head yes.

"It was yours," I tell her looking her straight in the eyes without faltering. She wanted to know and I'm not shy about it. Especially since it _was _her name I moaned out. Her eyes widen and she gapes at me blinking three times. She's speechless and I think I've scared the shit out of her.

"You did?" She whispers like she can't believe it.

"Is it so hard to believe? I like you Elena. You know that. And when I was doing what I was doing I was thinking about you in the process. I know we just met but I'm attracted to you so you can't really blame me for it. I mean look at you. You gorgeous, understanding, sweet, and kind. You've been on my mind ever since I met you. Your kinda hard not to like," I smirk at her and she's blushing.

"That blush is pretty sexy too," my smirks widens as she blushes even more.

"Thank you. And I can't stop thinking about you either. I kinda like you, too." She smiles and takes a step closer so she is standing right in front of me.

"You, you do?" I ask her surprised and elated that she's not freaked out at my confession and because she actually likes me and can't stop thinking about me.

She nods while smiling widely at me, "I do," she wraps her arms around my neck and my heart starts to race in my chest, then a look of realization crosses her face, "wait. Is that why you never responded to me? Because you thought I'd be angry at you for what you did?"

"Well, yeah. I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with me after you found out. I mean you did ask me to try and stop my unnecessary charades at work and while I didn't exactly do that I was thinking about you. Come to think of it it didn't get that far anyway," I grin as I put my hands loosely on her hips and thankfully she doesn't pull away.

"I asked you to try, not quit cold turkey. You've been doing what you do for a couple of years. While I don't agree with it to begin with it's not my place to tell you to stop. Granted you did on circumstances that got yourself into trouble with someone else, I was in my your mind and your trying so that's all I ask for," she smiles at me and this is why I like her. She is so understanding and she is a good listener.

"Again, you ask. I obey. I'm easy like that," I smile back at her. She looks at my eyes to my lips and back and I take that as invitation. So I close the distance leaving a few centimeters between us letting her make the final decision. She continues to look in my eyes and fuses our lips together in a gentle kiss.

One more step closer in the right direction.

* * *

**A/N: Eeep! So, they kissed! Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Thank you once again for sticking with me in this! You have no idea how much it means to me! Love you all!**

**XoXo**

**Denise**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi all! Not as big of a wait this time! xD I think you all might enjoy this chapter but I'm not saying anything past that! Enjoy! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of it's characters. Just the story line.**

* * *

**EPOV**

It's been a week since I kissed Damon and we have been inseparable ever since. We text everyday and have met up outside of work a couple of times. It's Sunday and I'm visiting Jeremy and Jenna today. I try to come every weekend and If I can't come to them they come to me. They live on Long Island, New York so sometimes it's hard for me to make it out of the city. Believe it or not it is harder to get out of the city than it is to get it. I don't know why but it is and it sucks.

I'm sitting on one of the stools at the counter in the kitchen looking at a text from Damon with a big smile on my face when Jenna bounds in.

"Elena, can you help me with...your cheesing. Who is he?!" I hit the button at the top of my iPhone to shut off the screen as soon as I hear Jenna and I look up at her innocently.

"What are you talking about Jenna? I was laughing at something Caroline said." I look guilty and she can see it. In her defense she does know me well to know when I am in fact talking to a guy because I look like a teenage girl who finally got the guy of her dreams.

"One, you weren't laughing and two you were smiling like a lunatic just a second ago. Who is he?! You're obviously happy with the glow you have on your face. Oh my god! Have you two had sex yet?" Jenna shoots out.

"What! Jenna, no!" I exclaim.

"So there is a guy." She smiles crossing her arms over her chest smiling in victory.

"And that's my cue to go back upstairs," Jeremy says right after he steps foot into the kitchen hearing mine and Jenna's conversation.

"Thanks Jer. I love you too. Your leaving me here to be interrogated! What kind of a sibling are you?!" I shout at him because he is halfway up the stairs.

"The one who wants nothing to do with guy talk! Love you sis but no thanks!" He yells back.

"Little bastard," I say under my breath before I hesitantly look back at Jenna who is looking at me expectantly and I sigh.

"Fine, yes there is a guy," I say exasperated, "but I don't know what it is yet. We only met this past Monday. I like him and I'm pretty sure he likes me. It's nothing serious though, yet." I smile at the end of my sentence thinking about our first kiss again.

Jenna squeals and I have to cover my ears and I'm pretty sure that Jeremy had to as well. I wouldn't be surprised if heard it over his video game.

"What's his name?! I want details Elena!" Jenna exclaims as the doorbell rings. _Saved by the bell...literally._

"Go answer the door, Jenna," I chuckle at her.

"That's Ric! I invited him over for dinner and he brought a friend of his with him," Jenna tells me and I look at her expectantly because she is still standing in the kitchen, "oh, I better get that!"

"I think that would be wise," I laugh at her ditziness sometimes but it's one of the things I love about her.

"Hey guys! Come on in!" I hear Jenna tell them and I hear one of the voices and it sounds very familiar to me.

"Thank you for inviting me over Jenna, it was very sweet of you."

"Don't mention it, your welcome over here anytime," I hear that the voices are getting closer.

The man that goes with the voice I am familiar with stops short at the entry way of the kitchen and smiles.

"Elena? What are you doing here?" Damon walks up to me and kisses me lightly on the lips, "hi" he whispers to me.

"Hi," I smile back, "I could ask you the same question. Jenna is my aunt and clearly you are Ric's friend." I look over Damon's shoulder at Ric and Jenna in which whose mouth is close to catching flies.

"Clearly," he smirks at me.

"The guy your talking to is Damon?!" Jenna asks still looking like she is about to catch flies.

"Umm, surprise?" It comes out more as a question than anything.

"And this is the girl you wanted me to look up?" Ric asks still dumbfounded by the situation.

"Guilty," Damon smirks and shrugs as he wraps an arm around my shoulder, pulling me as close as he can get me without pulling me off of my stool.

"Well, it's nice to finally be able to meet you, Elena." Ric walks over to me and shakes my hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Ric," I smile at him.

"So your the girl who put Damon in his place," he chuckles at my surprised face and I look up at Damon to see that he is looking anywhere but at me or Ric blushing like an idiot.

"You told him about that?" I ask Damon and he looks down at me.

"You had fire and I liked that. And I thought you were gorgeous; I had to find you someway," Damon smiles shyly at me.

"He talks about you all the time you know," Ric smirks looking at me then to Damon.

I smile looking up at Damon while I wrap my arms around his waist, "do you now," he looks down at me and kisses my forehead.

"You weren't suppose to hear that," he smiles, "Ric just doesn't know how to keep a secret," Damon says this while looking at his friend.

"Don't be such a baby, Salvatore. She didn't run in the other direction, now did she?" Ric challenges with a lifted eyebrow.

"No," Damon starts and looks at me smiling, "she didn't. She gave me a chance and I couldn't be more thankful for it."

"You're welcome." I smile back and kiss him.

"You guys are sickly adorable and that's big coming from me," Ric comments breaking Damon and I's non-staring contest.

"Aww, thanks Riccy. Your not so bad yourself," Damon snarks back grinning.

"So, are you two like together or something?" Jenna asks observing our interaction. I don't know if she is talking to me or Damon but Damon beats me to the punch by responding.

" I don't know. Elena knows how I feel about her and vice versa and I'd like to be but it's her decision," he looks from Jenna to me and I start to blush and loo down biting my lower lip. I'm honestly shocked by his answer to Jenna. I figured he wouldn't want to be in a relationship after what happened to him. I don't know what this bitch of an ex did to him. He hasn't told me yet but I'm guessing it was bad. I feel Damon stiffen in my arms and he starts to pull away, probably because he thinks I'm going to reject him because I haven't answered yet but I tighten my grip so he can't and I look up at him and he looks anxious.

"You wanna be my boyfriend?" I ask him certain.

"I thought I made that obvious all this week," he smirks playfully at me and I have my Damon back. Keyword being 'my' so I guess that answers the question.

"Then I guess the answer to your question Jenna is yes, we are together," I look from her and Ric to up at Damon and he is beaming, "Damon just has to confirm it with a kiss." I can't even get a smile on my face before he puts his lips on mine in a searing kiss that leaves me breathless.

* * *

**DPOV**

A couple of hours later we are sat at the dinner table eating and I am lost in my own world still wondering how I got an amazing girl like Elena. Even though I know she doesn't accept what I do. No wait...did, because I haven't touched another woman like that since Andie that she still somehow likes me even enough to want to be my girlfriend. Elena; my girlfriend. It's gonna take a while getting use to saying that since it's been so long but I smile every time I think it.

A hand on my knee breaks me from my thoughts and I look to see that it's Elena smiling at me. It's come to be one of my favorite things about her and I smile back at her almost instantly.

"I lost you there, what were you thinking about?" She asks me curiously and I have no problem being able to tell her the truth since she is mine now. Mine, I like the sound of that.

"You," I tell her honestly looking her straight in the eyes and I'm about to gauge her reaction but I don't need to when her face breaks out into a huge smile. Her smile is so contagious that she has me smiling big right back at her.

"You were?" She asks surprised yet at the same time shy and I find it adorable. Either she is not use to this kind of attention or she wasn't expecting it to come from me considering..well, ya know.

"of course," I shift my face so it's closer to hers, "who else would I be thinking about?" I raise an eyebrow at the end of my question. "Besides, there is no one else that I want too, can do, or would do this to," I kiss her chastely on the lips and I pull back to see her eyes closed with a small smile on her face and it makes me feel good to know that I was the one who put it there.

"Your really not doing you know what at work anymore?" She looks at me with a hopeful look. I look at Jenna and Jeremy because they know nothing of how Elena and I met and Jeremy looks at me quizzically before returning to his food and I return my gaze back to Elena.

"The last person that happened with was Andie. You are the only one I will be doing that to from now on," and she blushes fifty shades of red at my second confession. She looks at me for any signs of untruthfulness but she won't find any because there has been no reason for me to be ever since this wonder woman came into my life.

"Okay, what are you two whispering about over there," Jeremy questions looking back and forth between Elena and I effectively breaking our moment.

"Nothing you need to worry about Little Gilbert," I tell him with a smirk.

"Damon," Elena hits my arm, "be nice!" She narrows her eyes at me playfully and I wiggle mine back at her. "It's okay Jer, we were just talking about his job," Elena says.

"And it has to be whispered?" he looks at us suspiciously.

"Yes, it was something private. Don't worry about it, it's nothing special," I can tell she is trying to steer the conversation away from my job. Unfortunately, that's not gonna happen.

"What is special and private?" Jenna perks up after overhearing Elena and Jeremy's conversation.

"Just Damon's job, Jenna. Nothing to worry about," Elena says surprisingly keeping her cool about it.

Jenna directs her attention from her niece to me...goody!

"What do you do, Damon? I don't think you me last time we met," Jenna asks me.

"I'm a massage therapist," I tell her calmly.

"Oh, I could use a good massage!" Jenna starts and she is cut off.

"NO!" Elena and Ric effectively yell at the same time and I look at Elena and she has a look of panic on her face.

"What? Why not?" Jenna asks genuinely confused.

"Well, Damon is my boyfriend now. Ric is yours AND Ric and Damon are friends. See my connection Jenna? It would be a little creepy and uncomfortable for all four of us," Elena tries to elaborate and I gotta give it to her. She did do a fantastic job stating the truth while at the same time keeping what charades I use to do completely out of it.

"Oh. That does make sense now that I think about it. That would be weird," Jenna says after a look of realization comes over her face.

"Yeah, Damon is _NOT _going to be putting his hands on you or anywhere near you any time soon," Ric looks sternly at me and I hold my hands up in defense.

"Hey! The only person these hands will be touching is the one to my left," I turn to look at Elena again smirking and she once again blushes crimson.

"Ugh, TMI man! That's my sister your talking about! And I just ate, I don't need or want to be hearing shit like that!" Jeremy exclaims with a look of horror on his face.

"Oops! My bad. Sorry bro," I shrug apologetically at Jeremy.

"It's alright man, whatever," Jeremy replies to me and then gets up from the table, "with that I'm outta here Jenna. I'm meeting up with some friends at The Grill to go play some pool."

"Oh, do you have to? I thought we could all play a game in the living room." Jenna replies. She seems upset but not all too much but I don't think anything of it.

"Do you really need me? You have Elena and Damon. Besides whatever game your going to concoct up I'd most likely need a partner and I'm the odd one out. Come Jenna, please?" Little Gilbert looks at Jenna with a pleading look.

"Ugh, fine but be home no later than midnight, got it?" She points her index finger at him to prove a point.

"Yeah, I got it. Thanks Jenna!" He walks up to her kisses her on the cheek and makes his way over to Elena, "night Elena. Love you," kissing her on the cheek as well.

"Love you, too Jer. Have fun," Elena replies happily to her brother.

"Nice to see you again Ric," he then turns to me, "Damon. Nice to meet you." Jeremy nods his head at Ric and I.

"Nice to meet you too man." I reply as I stand up and gather the dishes on the table.

"Night guys!" Thats the last thing Jeremy says before he is out the front door.

"Jenna, dishwasher or by hand?" I ask her gesturing to the plates in my hand.

"Dishwasher please. Thank you, Damon." She smiles at me while picking up remaining plates from the table with Elena and Ric hot on her heels with the rest.

"I think she's got the hots for you," Elena says as she comes up next to me handing the plates in her hands smirking at me.

I lift a brow at her smirk and then grin at her, "I get that a lot," I widen my grin, "too bad I only have eyes for you." There is that blush again coming to the surface.

"Your just saying that because you have to," she counters handing me her last plate.

"Nope! Only speaking the truth," I say putting the plate into the dishwasher and closing the door to it. I wrap my hands around her waist pulling her close, "only you." I look her in the eyes seriously and she searches them finding nothing but truth. A gentle smile graces her beautiful face and she stands on her tip toes and kisses me.

"I trust you," she whispers against my lips and pulls back to see me smiling back at her.

"Thank you," I give her one last peck on the lips, "lets go see what Jenna and Ric are doing in the family room shall we?" My smile turns into a grin and she returns it grabbing my hand and drags me along into the next room.

"Alright you two lovebirds! Let's break it up!" Elena shouts as we make it into the family room and I see them break apart with a startled and embarrassing look on their faces for being caught.

Ric gives a look that can kill, "control your woman Damon," he still looks embarrassed. Good, he should be because _THAT _was entertaining as hell.

"Don't yell at me! She said it," I wink at down at Elena and she gives me the sexiest smirk I've ever seen come from her.

"This isn't the first time this is happened," she says.

"Your kidding," I look at Ric and Jenna then to Elena and she is staring at them with a lifted brow.

"Nope. Last time I broke them apart was with my mini air horn I happen to have in my purse at the time. That one you should have seen. Scared the shit outta them. I almost peed my pants from laughing so hard." She starts laughing and I'm assuming it's from reliving the moment.

"My girl. I couldn't be more proud of you," I wrap my hand around her shoulder and kiss her temple.

"You didn't even know she existed yet!" Ric exclaims finally returning to normal.

"So? Doesn't mean I still can't be proud," I shoot him my famous grin.

"Alright, alright. Let's break it up. How about we play that game?" Jenna interferes breaking up the testosterone level in the room.

"Ugh, Jenna. Do we have to? The Giants/Patriots game is on tonight. I was planning on watching that and I think that Ric and Damon agree with me." I look at Ric and I see his eyes wide nodding his head frantically and I won't disagree football does sound better than game night.

"Ric!" Jenna turns to him and catches him in the act before he can stop and he shrugs guiltily.

"Sorry, babe but football is more appealing than a board game," he confesses.

"We can play a game next time all of us are over. Promise," Elena tells Jenna and it looks like she wants to put up a fight but she finally gives in.

"Ugh, fine. I'll go get the beer." Jenna says getting up from the couch and passes Elena and I into the kitchen.

"And that's how it's done," Elena smile triumphantly sitting on the love seat and I follow sitting next to her.

"You like football?" I ask looking down at her as I wrap my arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to me.

"Like? I LOVE football. I grew up with it," Elena snuggles closer to me and accepts the beer that is handed to her from above. I do the same.

"Thanks, Jenna." I say taking a swig from my bottle.

"No problem," she replies happily plopping down next to Ric. She seems to be in a better mood since the past five minutes.

"You just made me like you so much more," I whisper in her ear kissing her right below the lobe and I get the satisfaction of feeling a shiver run through her.

The next three hours go by with yelling, swearing, and chips thrown at the TV and the Giants barely win the game in the final seconds making the final score 31-28.

"Fuck me, that was a scary ending. My heart won't slow down," Elena stands up from the couch to stretch and yawn.

"I think that's our cue to leave, Ric." I say standing up as well.

"Actually, I was gonna spend the night here," he says looking guilty.

"That's fine. I can take Damon home," Elena looks at me and smiles.

"But I live on the other side of Manhattan," I look at her like she's crazy.

"You can spend the night with me. I don't mind. Your just gonna have convince Brady. He likes to share the bed with me," she giggles and I know it's at the baffled look on my face.

"Brady is my Golden Retriever. Oh god, your not allergic or something are you?!" She looks panicked.

"No, no. Not at all, I love dogs. I'm just surprised you named your dog Brady. After all that is the last name of the quarterback of the Patriots isn't it?" I tease her.

"Yeah," she says a little unsure and I raise my brow stalking towards her till I'm standing right in front of her still waiting for a proper answer. "Okay fine! I think he's hot, thats why I named my dog after him. That's it!" She looks up at me with pleading eyes.

"Nah uh, there's more. Out with it," I smirk at her grabbing her hips.

"Ugh, and I use to have a tiny crush on him," she looks down bitting her lip and then she returns her gaze to mine, "but your much better looking. Better?" She says with more confidence.

"Much," I smirk down at her and she smacks my chest.

"Smug bastard," she smiles at me.

"Just confident," I say and kiss her quick, "now let's go. I'm beat."

"Me, too."

We say our goodbyes and head back out to the city. I fall asleep with my girl in my arms and a smile on my face because for once in a long time; I'm finally happy.

* * *

**A/N: So! Many things happened in this chapter! Let me know what you think! Also, for the record those of you who know NFL football, I am a Patriots fan not a Giants fan. Given the name of the dog. Also, I couldn't have Elena liking the Patriots while having the story based out of New York now could I?! ;) I actually HATE the Giants so writing those parts were a bit hard, lol. But I gotta do what I gotta do to keep with the story. I hope you liked it! **

**Much love and until next time!**

**XoXo**

**Denise **


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyy! Please don't shoot me! I am sooo sorry it took me this long again! But I've honestly been so swamped with school but that really isn't an excuse. However, I think that this chapter will definitely make up for the wait! At least I hope so! Also, this chapter is for my buddy mmramanos because she's been wanting this for a while now...so here you go girl! ;) **

**Happy Thanksgiving to my Canadian readers and Happy Columbus Day to my fellow Americans!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story...just the plot.**

* * *

**EPOV**

_Three weeks later..._

"So you're telling me you two haven't done the dirty yet!" Caroline exclaims on the other side of the phone. She is on her way over to my place. We try to have a girls day at least once a month and we've both been swamped this month. Well at least I have, a lot of my time has been consumed by spending as much time with Damon as I can ever since we've been official three weeks ago. Caroline is a different story. She and Tyler throw a Halloween Party every year and she feels the need to start planning it at the VERY beginning of October. Granted it is a week away and I still have to bring it up to Damon so we can match out costumes.

I sigh exasperatedly, "no Caroline, we haven't We've only been dating for 3 weeks. It's not like I'm going to jump straight into bed with him and let him have his way with me," I tell her and I think back to that night we became an official couple and how all we did was cuddle.

"But you will let him have your way with you, right? You know, when the time comes and all that," she replied giddily, "I mean he is sex on legs after all."

"CAROLINE! This is my boyfriend we are talking about. And last time I checked you are engaged to Tyler." I reprimand my best friend.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't admire from afar," Caroline says cheekily.

"Again, my boyfriend we are talking about," I tell her with warning but with a hint of joking in my tone.

"Okay, okay fine! So when are you going to see him again?" she asks with clear curiosity.

"Actually, tonight. We are going mini golfing. It's something we haven't done yet and we agreed on it and it is Saturday so we will be able to get a little bit of cuddling in while we wait in between holes," I smile to myself, "besides you know how busy it is there on Saturday nights." I finish as I pull out the Merlot from the fridge putting it on the counter so I can grab the wine glasses out of the cabinet. I hear Brady barking so that means Caroline is here and I hang up the phone because I know she will just walk in.

"Your serious about him aren't you?" I turn around to see Caroline leaning against the entryway frame to the kitchen with Brady sitting obediently next to her with his tail wagging.

With a smile on my face and looking her square in the eyes I tell her, "I am. I'm crazy about him. He makes me feel things that I've never felt before. Not even Mason made me feel like this and I thought he was the one until you know.." I let the sentence hang because she knows exactly what I'm talking about. I met Mason through Tyler three years ago at one of their Halloween Parties ironically. A year ago I found him in bed with who I thought was one of my best friends; Bonnie. I kicked them both out of my life right then and there. Even Caroline was shocked to find that Bonnie would do that. She hasn't spoken to Bonnie either ever since that occurrence happened. I'm more thankful and grateful for Caroline's friendship than she will ever know. Tyler and Mason are cousins and I have no idea how because they are nothing alike because Mason is scum of the Earth while Tyler is literally like prince charming. Well Caroline's at least. I found mine and I smile at that thought.

"You're smiling like an idiot. Your in love with him," Caroline says as a statement instead of a question and she stares at me with a look of like she just won the lottery.

"No, not yet," I smile, "but I am falling though. Hard and fast. I just hope he feels the same. I think it also might be the night," and my smile widens at Caroline's squeal that scares Brady out of the room.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy you for you! You deserve this, you really do," Caroline gushes pulling me into a bear hug that forces all of the air out of my lungs.

"Caroline. Can't. Breath." I tell her and she instantly releases me.

"Oh! Sorry! I'm just so happy for you. I can see how happy he makes you and that makes me happy. Besides, I'm pretty sure he returns the feelings. You don't see the way he looks at you. He looks at you like your the only woman in the world. He adores you; trust me." She smiles at me. "I think this causes for celebration with the WHOLE bottle of Merlot. Not just a glass or two" she smirks at me clapping like a neurotic freak on too much crack and I laugh at her reaction.

"Okay, the whole bottle it is. I just don't wanna get drunk before Damon comes and picks me up," I say while uncorking the bottle and pouring myself and Caroline a glass, "which reminds me. Can you watch Brady for me tonight, please?" I give her a mischievous glint in my eyes.

"Oh yeah. No problem. I'll bring him home with me. Tyler will be happy to see him. You go have your sexy time with your man!" She winks at me and skips out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Are you sure I look okay Care? I feel like I'm too dressed up just to go to dinner and mini golfing." I say looking at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a purple sequin tank top and my purple pumps. My hair is curled instead of it's usual stick straight appearance while my make up has a smokey look to it.

"You're joking, right? You look smoking hot! Damon won't be able to keep his hands off of you. In fact, I think he'll create a puddle of drool just looking at you!" she tells me with one hand on her hip looking at me like I just told her that I met Channing Tatum...which of course I wish I could do.

"One, eww! And two are you sure? I just feel like I'm over dressed." I look back in the mirror at myself.

"Trust me. You look perfect. He's gonna be here any minute!" Caroline squeals the last part of her sentence and on cue the door bell rings and Brady go berserk barking like crazy after jumping off of my bed and running to the front door.

"That's Damon," I look at Caroline with an anxious face.

"Go! I'll clean all of this up and lock up behind me. Go have a good time and tell me the dirty deets Monday! Love you girl." She winks and smirks at me pushing me towards the front door.

I get to the front door and push Brady out of the way before opening up the door. I open it and damn does he look fucking sexy as hell. He is dressed in washed out blue jeans, a black button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of black boots.

Hi," I breathe out looking at him like I did the very first time we met.

"Wow, you look...beautiful," he stutters out and he looks me up and down and I blush under his gaze and from his compliment.

"Thank you," I say shyly, "please, come in," I step aside and open the door wider so he can enter.

"Thank you," he steps in and I close the door behind him, "these are for you," he hands me a bouquet full of red roses and place them under my nose and breathe in deeply.

"They are beautiful. I love them, thank you," I smile up at him and kiss him. "Let me just put them in water and we can head out." I reluctantly leave his side as he smiles at me his okay and bends down to play with Brady.

I pull out a vase and fill it with water and place the roses in it putting them on the center of the island counter. I walk back towards Damon and he looks up at me from the floor and beams at me and I can't help but return his smile. Maybe he does feel the same as I do.

"I'm ready," I say picking up my purse and we walk out the front door and I lock up behind me.

After dinner we made our way over in a subway ride and a 15 minute taxi ride to Lower Manhattan where there is the only place to go mini golfing. Damon pays the cabbie and we walk to the front booth to purchase our game. While Damon pays the cashier I go around the corner to pick our clubs and golf balls. I pick a baby blue golf ball because it reminds me of Damon's eyes and I pick a black one for Damon because I know that it's his favorite color.

I feel arms wrap around my waist and I instantly lean into his touch and smile. "How did you know I wanted the black one?" He says in my ear which makes me giggle and turn in his arms.

"Because I know it's your favorite color," I say as I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him chastely on the lips looking up at him with a soft smile on my lips.

"Hmm, I love how you know me so well," he says pulling me closer kissing me again. We reluctantly pull apart and make our way to the first hole and fortunately we don't have to wait long because the couple in front of us just finished up.

"Ladies first," Damon hold his hand out to the side letting me know that I can step up and place my ball where I want it.

"Thank you, kind sir." I smirk at him.

"Anything for m'lady," he smirks back and grabs me from behind and pulls me flush against him just as I come up from placing my ball on the ground and I squeal from the action. "You are driving me crazy in those jeans you know," and I can feel the evidence against my bum as it is pushed up against his bulge.

I hold back a moan that wants to make it's way out of my mouth but instead I wiggle my behind back into him making him groan at the contact and I grin in succession and look up at him over my shoulder. "Good to know," I say quickly kissing him and pull out of his hold to make my first shot.

"Little minx," I hear him say and I look at him smirking and I can see the lust in his eyes and I gasp at the sight but I recover quickly and sashay my way back to my ball after I give him a wink.

I hit the ball and to my luck I make a hole in one and I squeal in excitement and I look at him with triumph. "Your just full of surprises tonight aren't you?" he smirks at me and pulls me in for a kiss.

"Nope, that was just pure luck, I swear," I smile up at him giving him another kiss. "How about this. If I win you have to give me one of your famous body massages. No charge of course," I wink at him, "and if you win tonight will be the night," I tell him seductively as I run my hand down his chest and abdomen to his belt for good measure and I see his eyes turn into a dark shade of blue the lust in his eyes prominent and he lets out a low growl that sends shivers down by body and a pool of lust settles at the pit of my belly.

"Your on," he growls and pulls me even closer to him giving me a heated kiss and breaks away to make his first putt. I am left breathless and all hot and bothered as I watch him hit the golf ball confidently. Watching him being this competitive turns me on because it shows me just how much he wants me.

* * *

**DPOV**

An hour and a half later we are on the 18th hole and we are neck and neck. I have to get a hole in one to win. Elena just sunk her ball which makes our score 49-51. Myself of course with the score of 49 putts. I step up place my ball down and I can see Elena look anxious at the other end of the 18th hole and that somehow builds more confidence in me to win this. I hit the ball and it just narrowly missed the hole.

"Yes!" Elena exclaims and does a mini jump in her heels and I look up at her and frown. "Sorry babe but I really wanna win," she looks at me innocently.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I mutter at her and I go to take another shot which will hopefully tie us and we can find another way to settle this bet. I hit it and it makes it to the hole and sweeps around it and back onto the green and I curse under my breath.

"I won? I won!" Elena squeals this time running up to me and I look at her with a scowl on my face. "Oh come on pouty. I won fair and square. You owe me a massage," she runs her hand up my chest and around my neck playing with the hair at the nape of it. "Besides, if you do a really good job I might just reward you," she licks her lips and I let out a possessive growl hauling her up and over my shoulder causing her to squeal.

"Damon! Put me down!" she exclaims from above me and my response to her protests is a smack on her ass. "Damon!" she giggles from behind me and I smirk knowing she can't see it.

"Just giving you pay back for rubbing my loss in my face," I tell her as we make our way outside and I hail a cab before letting her body slide along mine setting her down to her feet gently and I look adoringly into her eyes. "Your lucky I'm crazy about you," I whisper to her pulling her in for a passionate kiss which is broken by the honking of the taxi that just pulled up next to us.

We clamber into the backseat and I give the taxi man my address as Elena cuddles into my side hugging me closer.

"I'm crazy about you, too," she whispers in my ear and licks the spot just below my earlobe.

"Do that and I'm going to have to take you in the back seat and I don't think the cabbie will appreciate it very much," I growl at her lowly so our driver can't hear me.

"Don't threaten me with a good time," Elena whispers loud enough so only I can hear her and she runs her hand down my chest to my belt and below onto my growing erection and I have to suppress a moan that wants to break free.

Thirty minutes later we scramble out of the back of the cab after I toss the money to the driver and into my building. We make it to the elevator and I push the button and thankfully it opens up right away. Elena pulls me by the collar of my shirt and into the confined space of the elevator and I push the button for the 12th floor. As soon as the door closes Elena attacks my mouth with hers pushing me up against the back wall and starts to unbutton my shirt.

I kiss her back with as much force and I run my tongue along her bottom lip and she instantly grants me access to her mouth and our tongues collide battling for dominance. I don't think I've ever been more turned on in my life. The elevator makes it to my floor and the doors open. I push Elena out of the confined space and into the wall across the hall and I grind my erection into her core emanating a loud moan to come from her. I grab the back of her thighs and she takes it as her cue to wrap her legs around my waist. I somehow get us to the door to my apartment.

"Keys, front pocket," I tell her with a husky voice and she rips her mouth from mine which immediately makes me attack her neck with open-mouthed kisses. She successfully removes the keys and somehow manages to unlock the door and we tumble into my apartment.

I walk us through the hall and into my bedroom as she unbuttons my shirt along the way and I gently deposit her onto my bed and the sheets billow up around her and she's never looked more sexy.

"So beautiful," I tell her and I attack her lips once more after I rip my shirt off my body. I allow her hands to roam my body and she looks up at me with a lust filled stare begging me to take her. I pull her shirt up over her head leaving her in her bra and I strip her of her heels and jeans. I stand up and take her in and she is the most gorgeous and sexiest woman I have ever laid eyes on. Hands down the most beautiful I've ever seen. I growl at the sight of her and her response is to blush but she quickly recovers and sits up unbuckling my belt and pulling it from the loops of my jeans. She tosses it across the room and makes a move to unbutton my jeans and I let her.

"Someone is eager," I tease her and she shoots me whats suppose to be an angry glare but it's full to the brim with lust.

"Shut the fuck up and help me damn it," she demands and pulls back scooting closer to the head of the bed and unclasps her bra leaving her in only her matching black panties and my mouth waters at the sight of her big round breasts. I quickly shed myself of my remaining clothing and I see her look at my length and lick her lips and then returns her gaze to mine with a look that says 'take me...do to me what you want'. _Fuck me. She just made me love her even more._ I make a predatory growl fall from my lips as I rid her of her panties attacking her left breast earning myself a loud moan from above me.

I don't spend too much time on her breasts because I am a very impatient man and I want her now. I kiss and lick my way down her body and the sounds she is making spurs me on. I purposely pass over where she really wants me and I kiss her inner thigh and I chuckle at her groaning protests because I skipped over her nether regions.

"Damn it Damon! Quit teasing me," she whines from above as she writhes beneath me.

"What do you want sweetheart," I tease her a little more.

"You know what I want," she growls looking down at me like she is about to kill me if I don't give her what she wants.

"I'm sorry baby but I don't. Your going to have to be more specific than that," I grin up at her.

"Fuck you," she hisses at me, "just fucking eat me out already you asshole!"

"Your wish is my command," I chuckle and attack her clit.

"Fuuuuuuck yes!" Elena moans out above me grabbing my head holding me to her and it spurs me on and I lick at her bundle of nerves more forcefully. She bucks her hips off the bed and I hold her down by her hips. To bring her closer I insert my pointer finger into her wet heat which earns me a long drawn out moan.

"More, Damon. Please," she begs from above me and I oblige by adding a second digit into her pumping them in and out of her at a fast speed as I continue to suck on her clit.

"Fuck, fuck! Oh shit, I'm so close. God, Damoooooonnnn!" Elena yells out above me and I continue my ministrations on her as she rides out her orgasm.

"Fuck me," she pants as I make my way back up to her and kiss her so she can taste herself. She kisses back with just as much force and we battle for dominance once again. She breaks the kiss and looks up at me.

"I need you. Now." She pants below me and I reach into my bedside drawer and pull out a condom. I rip open the foil and slide the rubber over my hard length.

I position myself at her entrance and I look at her one last time asking for her permission. She nods her okay at me and I slowly push my length into her releasing a moan from both of us.

"God, you feel so fucking good," Elena moans and that encourages me and I speed up my thrusts. I take her leg and wrap it around my waist so I can fill into her deeper causing her to moan loudly.

"You feel amazing. Shit," I pant as I thrust into her faster as she wraps her other leg around me pulling me as close as I can. I grab both of her hands and place them up above her head essentially cocooning her under me and she's never looked more beautiful.

"Harder, Damon. Harder." She begs from beneath me and I can't help but obey her and I thrust into her deeper filling her completely. "Fuck, yes. Just like that." She pants and I can tell she close because I can feel her walls fluttering around me.

I reach my hand in between us and I rub her clit in fast circles which makes her detonate around me calling out my name and I reach my release right after her and she milks me for all I'm worth. I slow down my thrusts and eventually pull out of her and flip onto my back trying to catch my breath.

"That was..." She pants outs.

"Fucking amazing," I finish for her and she rolls on her side to face me.

"Pretty much sums it up," she grins at me like a loon and I return her grin just as big.

"You alright?" I ask her tucking a piece of hair thats fallen over her face behind her ear.

"Perfect," she breathes out and I give her a goofy grin and kiss her gently.

"Good," I smile at her. "I'll be right back. Just gonna clean myself up quick."

She smiles nodding at me and I give her another quick kiss before reluctantly getting out of bed. I return back to her in less than a minute and pull the covers over our bodies. She curls her body into mine and I pull her closer to me and she lays her head on my chest.

"Goodnight Elena." I kiss the top of her head.

"Mmm, night Damon." It's more of a mumble but I understood her and I hear her breathing even out and I know she's asleep which I am thankful for because what I'm about to tell her I'm not ready for her to hear yet.

"I love you Lena," I whisper in her ear and I fall into a deep peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: (Hides behind pillows)...sooo what did you think? Honestly it was bugging me not being able to do that sooner because I really really wanted it to happen as I'm sure most of you did but I just could not wait any longer for them to go at it like bunnies! xD I hope you liked it!**

**Until next time my lovelies!**

**XoXo**

**Denise**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all! Are you dreaming? No. Is this really an update? Yes! I got this up quicker than I thought I would have! This is one of my favorite chapters and I hope you all feel the same! **

**I would like to say how much you guys are blowing me away with all of these awesome reviews, favorites, and follows! I LOVE THEM AND I LOVE YOU! Can you please help me get to 100 reviews?! It would mean the WORLD to me! Also, how about tonights episode, huh?! Some crazy stuff! Anywho, I'm gonna shut up so you can read!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclamier: I do not own TVD or any of it's characters in the story only this plot.**

* * *

**EPOV**

The next morning I slowly come to and I am warm, very warm. I realize that I am locked in a hold in Damon's left arm and I smile thinking about last nights events. All of them. Even the one where he told me he loved me. I don't think I was suppose to know that information because I remember him whispering it to me in my ear right before I fell into unconsciousness. I smile bigger and bury my face into neck because I've never been happier. Although I said to Caroline yesterday that I wasn't in love with him, I'm starting to think that's a lie. I do love him. I did before last night but I didn't realize it till then. I'm glad that I now know that he feels the same way.

I feel him shift below me. Resting my chin on his chest, I gaze up at him and smile brightly when I see his gorgeous blue eyes looking down at me.

"Mmm, good morning." I say and kiss him chastely on the lips.

"Morning beautiful," he smiles down at me after he breaks the kiss. "I could get use to waking up like this every morning," his smile turns into a playful grin as he runs his fingers through my hair.

"I will admit although I love him very much your face is much nicer to wake up to than Brady's," I giggle at his fake-offended reaction.

"You did not just compare me to your dog," he growls playfully and flips me on my back causing me to squeal as I am pinned underneath him.

"Oops?" I fain innocents and smirk up at him as I run my hands up and down his bare back subtly trying to distract him but it's not working.

"Oops?," he repeats my previous words, "you did not just say oops. Take it back," he says seriously but I see the glint of playfulness in his eyes.

"I could but I don't really feel like it," I look at him with a face as straight as I can but the look his makes causes mine break out into a big grin that turns into a fit of giggles.

"You don't..." He stops mid sentence and a cruel grin crawls upon his face. _Oh shit. This can't be good. _The next thing I know I'm writhing and squealing underneath his assault on my sides.

"Please! Please stop!," I giggle under his relentless fingers but he doesn't stop.

"Nope. Not until you take it back," Damon says grinning down at me as his continues to tickle the life out of me.

"Please! I gotta pee!" I tell him seriously but he doesn't seem to believe me.

"Not buying it. Take it back. I can do this all day Elena," he continues to grin down at me.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! I take it back!" I plead him through dying giggles and he releases me. I shoot up and sprint towards his bathroom that is connected to his bedroom, slam the door shut and I relieve myself. I walk out two minutes later to see him sitting up with his back propped up against the headboard.

"So you really weren't kidding when you said you had to pee," he looks at me with a guilty face but a small smile graces it.

"Nope, I wasn't," I laugh popping the 'p' as I climb back into bed and straddle his lap, "but it's okay. You are forgiven." I smile down at him and place my lips upon his. He deepens it by angling my head more so he can get better access and I moan into the kiss as I grind myself into him with only the sheet separating us effectively earning myself a groan from Damon.

What was suppose to be a sweet and gentle kiss turns into a heated and passionate one with nothing but panting, moaning, and touching. Damon runs his hands that were holding my head in place down my bare back and settles them on my hips. I feel him drawing circles with his thumbs over my hip bones and I break for some much needed air. I rest my forehead on his as we both try to catch our breath.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me," he pants and pulls back smiling at me and I can see the love he has for me clear in his eyes.

"I think I do," I smile back at him kissing chastely, "but I don't think you have any idea of how much _you _mean to _me,_" I make sure to emphasize my words.

"Show me," he whispers to me and I look deep into his eyes trying to show him the love I have for him.

I nod my head, "okay," I smile and kiss him deepening it wrapping my arms around his neck to hold him closer to me.

All of a sudden the doorbell rings affectively breaking us apart causing Damon to growl angrily.

"Ignore it," I tell him and he nods kissing me again. The bell goes off again this time three times in a row followed with a persistent knocking.

I sigh in annoyance. "Go get it. It might be important." I tell him reluctantly and he goes to argue but I put a finger over his mouth to silence him. "Go. I'll be right behind you. I promise." I smile at him gently kissing him once more before climbing off of him.

Damon climbs off the bed and retrieves a pair of pajama pants before departing to answer the front door. I follow behind grabbing my panties and Damon's shirt from last night. I throw them on and make my way out to the living room which is effectively near the front door.

"What do you want Katherine?" I hear Damon ask and he doesn't sound happy. Shit, I don't blame him. If my ex popped up at my front door on a Saturday morning. Hell I think I'm more pissed than he is that this bitch has the nerve to show up unwanted and unexpected.

"I want you, Damon. I thought that was obvious considering I graced you with my appearance," Katherine replies and I decide to finally make myself known.

"Well he doesn't want you. So why don't you go back to your little mansion that I'm sure your daddy gave you and leave _MY_ boyfriend alone," I say stepping next to Damon effectively blocking the witch bitch from entering.

"Aww, Damon how cute. You found yourself a plaything while I was away. Now isn't that sweet," Katherine says smirking at Damon to me staring me up and down with a look of disgust on her face.

Damon goes to speak but I beat him to it. "I'm a play thing! Have you seen your reflection lately? You look like a fucking Barbie doll. Are you sure you aren't the plaything because your looking one step away from actually becoming one with the way you look." I snap back smirking at her evilly while staking my claim by wrapping my arms around Damon's waist.

"You little skank. Your one to talk. You're in nothing but a shirt," the bitch sneers eyeing me with distaste as I do the same.

"You know. If it wasn't for you I'd be naked right now. In Damon's bed. With him inside of me as I scream out his name but I'm not because you decided to...torture us with your presence. And I'm dressed like this because last night we made love and as you can tell I spent the night. Why? Oh that's right," I pretend to be thinking it out, "because I'm his GIRLFRIEND. Not his fuck buddy." I spit out getting way past pissed off. I'm surprised I haven't socked the bitch in the face yet.

Katherine busts out laughing, "making love?" she continues to cackle as I shoot daggers at her. "Sweetheart, he doesn't make love. He fucks. As I'm sure you know. And as far as the girlfriend status goes. Don't count on it making it past this stage because it's never gonna happen," she eyes me defiantly.

I look up at Damon and he's about to snap. I can see it in his eyes.

"Baby, don't listen to her. She's trying to get a rise out of you," I pull his face into my hands drawing his attention from her to me and he thankfully breaks eye contact with the bitch standing on the other side of the door, "I've got this. Don't worry." I smile up at him reassuringly and kiss him before turning around looking Katherine square in the eyes.

"Listen up _sweetheart,"_ I sneer at her, "he 'fucked' random girls and didn't give a shit about anyone but himself because you made him like that AFTER you cheated on him with his brother. First off I'd like to say...WHO THE FUCK DOES THAT?! I fixed him. I made him happy again. Actually, I take that back. He didn't need to be fixed because he was never broken. He needed someone to care about him. He needed someone to listen to him. He needed someone to love him and you know what? I do that! All of it! I love him and I KNOW he loves me because he said it to me last night. I know I wasn't suppose to hear it because he feared that I would reject him and do to him what the last person did," I eye her up and down, "but I'm not going to do that. I am not going to throw his love for me back in his face. I'm not going to be you or his brother. I'm going to be the girlfriend that he deserves and who loves him because you couldn't even do that because you were too selfish. What you need to do _Katherine _is leave me, Damon and anyone else that we care about alone or so help me God I will find a way to make your life as miserable as possible," I growl out the end, "got it? GOOD!," I yell and slam the door in her face locking it.

I turn around to see Damon looking at me with wide eyes and his mouth gaped open.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask him still standing in place being penetrated by his gaze.

"You love me?" he asks shocked.

I smile at him nodding, "I do," I say as I walk up to him, "is that so hard to believe?"

"I...," I stop him by placing my pointer and middle finger over his lips.

"I am not Katherine, Damon. I never will be. Your love for me won't be thrown back in your face. It's going to be returned at full force because I do. I do love you Damon. So much. Nothing. No one. Not even your past will come in between us. I won't let it. I promise," I wrap my arms around his neck looking up into his baby blue eyes that I love so much and show him the honesty that is shining out of my brown ones.

* * *

**DPOV**

"I believe you and I love you, too," I tell her smiling down at her before I kiss her leaving her breathless.

"Good," she breathes and she looks out of it. Probably because of the kiss I just gave her. _I mean she loves me. She actually does love me. I know she does. I can see it and I can feel it. _

"Besides you were right. You weren't suppose to hear me tell you that last night," I grin down at her pulling her closer by the hips causing her to gasp in surprise.

"Well then maybe you should keep your secrets to yourself," she whispers while playing with the hair on the back of my neck.

"I thought you were asleep," I tell her as I play with the hem of my shirt she's wearing and she looks fucking fantastic in it too.

"I was," she says playfully, "right after you told me," she finishes biting her lip.

"You are such a little minx. If you keep biting you lip I'm gonna have to take you right here," I growl grinding myself into her eliciting a moan from her beautiful mouth.

"As I said last night, don't threaten me with a good time. I just prefer it to be in bed...not," she looks down at the floor, "on the hardwood floor," she then fixes her gaze on me and licks her lip seductively.

"Your wish is my command, baby." I kiss her and lift her up off the floor as she wraps her legs around my waist and I walk us to the bedroom.

I gently deposit her on my bed and hover over her putting all of my weight into my forearms. I kiss her chastely before breaking it and looking her in the eyes, "I love you, Elena."

"I love you, Damon," she smiles up at me kissing me and we end up making love for the rest of the day.

* * *

**A/N: SQUEE! So what did you think?! I had a lot of fun writing Elena and Katherine going at it! Didn't think she was gonna show up so soon, huh? I wanna to stir up just a little but more will come! xD I let me know what you think!**

**Until next time lovelies!**

**XoXo**

**Denise**


End file.
